


李艺彤——她和她

by rainmarks



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmarks/pseuds/rainmarks





	李艺彤——她和她

“你是谁，我是谁？”一个女子看着面前的场景微微的有些发愣，面前的女子则是有些淡淡的忧伤的情绪，至少看上去是这样，女子直起身子又伸出手来，那面前的女子浅浅的接过将女子拉起，“这个地方是？”女子微微的有些惊讶，“是你曾经待过的地方，这个地方。”那个女子这样的说到，“这个地方吗？”女子这才注意到自己的衣着有些地方的皮肤好像看着有些奇怪，“我这是……”确实的一开始的会以为是灯光的问题，但是在仔细得看过之后就会发现，一部分的皮肤好像不是自己的，“我这是……我究竟是谁？”女子看着这样的自己，一部分的皮肤的色泽确实的不真实，甚至于虽然不容易看出来但是其中的差别还是存在就像是一张薄膜覆盖在真实的皮肤上一样，“你是我的主人。”对方这样的说道，其实听到这样的话委实的吃了一惊，毕竟在她目前的记忆中并有没有关于面前的这个女子的印象，所以突然的听到这样的言语真的很让她惊讶，“你说什么啊，我不认识你啊，虽然你和我穿着相同的衣服。”她这样的说到，依然很惊讶不过很快的女子就想到了一件事情：“你要我主人，那你知道我的名字吗？”说的还是很平静的，而对方虽然停顿了一下，但是似乎有想到她会这样问一样，微微的调整了一下表情然后说道；“主人叫李艺彤，这个地方是主人之前工作过的地方。”对方说的很慢，“工作过的地方啊，好像有一些印象了呢。”李艺彤这样的说道，看向两边洁白的墙壁，不过墙壁的材质并不是通常意义上的混凝土和油漆，而是一种不常见的材料，像是金属但是又好像不是至少常规上来说一般人不会用金属做墙壁吧，“这个地方真的是我工作的地方吗？”她还是将信将疑的看着周围，这个地方因为各种仪器的缘故显得有些拥挤，但是还是正常可以的容纳她们两个人，“这是我之前醒过来之前的那张床吗，这究竟是？”李艺彤有些发蒙，她还是不太明白这是怎么回事，“主人，这一切都说来话长了，我们需要先出去，我再慢慢地说吧。”对方说的很慢，就像是一盏茶水的温度一样，“嗯。”李艺彤这样的应答到，莫名的有一种安心的感觉，虽然在记忆里并没有关于对方的记忆，但是好像见过她，好像是一个的确很值得放心的人呢，好像是这样的吧，李艺彤这样的想到，然而就在一瞬间的抬起眼眸的那一刻，那个女子就已经不见了，“出去了吗？”她这样的想到，看向四周才看到在右手边的位置一扇门依然是轻轻地开启的状态，她缓缓地推开那扇门，本来这也没什么的然而在她推开那扇门之后，却看到走廊，嗯，应该可以称为走廊吧，现在非常的纷乱啊真的是一片狼藉啊，墙壁的碎片，挡在了走廊的中间，基本很难行走呢，甚至于天花板的位置也是这样的情形，就像是一艘船的龙骨断裂之后轰然垮在期间的样子，空间凌乱而无序，实在是令人捉摸不透，但是看来应该是受了外力才会这样的，不然也不会是这样的情形了，只是好像自己的记忆中并无这样的事情啊，她走到空间最狭窄的地方，那位女子也站在这里，而她好像对于这样的情景并不是很惊讶，似乎早已知道这一切的发生，但也是静静的站在那里，“这究竟是……？”李艺彤的声音带着一丝的疑惧，“主人真的什么都不记得了吗，我果然做的还是很有限啊，没有真正的帮到主人。”那个女子的声音带着低沉的声音，就像是她的眼眸中的颜色，“你的眼睛……你不是人类？”其实这真是一瞬间，就在女子说出那句话的瞬间她的眼睛微微的闪烁了一下，而那种眼神是一般人并不能有的，犹如星系汇聚的光辉一般，这并非常人会有的样子，于是李艺彤有了一个很大胆的猜想，事实上这样的想法也是比较的超出想象了。不过对方似乎并不反对，相反也是微微的点了点头，“你真的是吗？”这下子换做李艺彤不知道该怎么对话了，“嗯，事实上，我是主人制造出来的。”那个女子这样的说道，“我吗？”李艺彤这样的说道，其实她想的更多怎么穿过这片地方，可以看得出来当时这片地方应该经过了程度不小的爆炸才会是现在的样子，真的是无法可想，“是啊，我也是很有限，没有真的为主人恢复记忆啊，是我的错误啊。”，女子这样的说到，语气中透着一种花朵凋零般的语气。

“什么？”李艺彤但是在看到对方的眼睛的那一刻，她就觉得眼前一黑，然后好像有什么东西从远处灌入了自己的意识一般，就好像原本缺损的东西被渐渐地填满了，重新的感到安心了，嗯，就像是一双手从另外一面将自己打捞了起来一样，慢慢的醒来了，并且当她重新的看到面前的女子的时候她便说道：“昕冉，是你吗？”李艺彤的声音弱弱的，被称为昕冉的机器人微微的点了点头，眼眸间闪着微微的蓝光，应该说刚才的那一下实在太过惊异，究竟是发生了什么，主人是怎么恢复记忆的，似乎是一个谜，两个人重新的叙说了往日的那些时光，昕冉是如何被制造出来的，当时的那个时候当她被制造出来的时候李艺彤的心情，那个时候她是真的很爱护这个机器人，其实说是爱护不如说是心疼，好像制造出来并不是为了科技目的一样，然而昕冉也真的符合她的想象，言语，动作，甚至于所谓的感情……虽然机器人是否会有感情这种事情一直很有争议，但她们双方不知道是之所以会出现这样的情景，其实在于，记忆是昕冉尝试着按照她的理解将往日的那些经历重新的放入或者植入李艺彤的体内，这也就是一开始为什么一开始李艺彤会没有具体的记忆又好像记忆存在的原因，是因为存在缺少激活记忆的因素，不过也同样的，这个过程也是相当的激烈了，“我怎么会在这里的，啊，是了，因为那件事情。”李艺彤默默的想到看向站在一旁的昕冉，毕竟制造出了这样的机器人，势必会有人说一些各种的不那么平顺的话，毕竟有人支持，也会有人反对，只是李艺彤没有想到那些人会做出这样的事情，那些人就这么害怕吗，害怕她的发明会影响他们自己的荣耀？这种事情啊，利用所谓的“恐怖谷理论”而对她做出这样的事情，现在她的实验室基本上是被炸毁了，恐怕那些人也以为她已经死了吧，不对，我是不是已经死了呢？她看向昕冉，而昕冉也慢慢的说到：“那天真的很突然，主人拉着我的手，说着要和我一起离开，但是这个地方却是不断的垮塌，我们两个人不断地跑，你说会没事情的，然而就是这里，这里的天花板塌了下来，主人没有来得及躲开，只把我推开了，而我就看到主人被埋在这里，当我把主人救出来的时候，主人已经……”昕冉的声音短暂地停了一下，像是声卡故障了一般，“我怎么了？”李艺彤这样的说道，其实她大概是想到了自己这样的样子，恐怕自己已经不再是自己了吧。

“我把主人拉到了这间房间里，其实我也不知道自己该做什么，但是这里是唯一没有受到影响的地方……”昕冉这样的说道，这个地方，确实了，因为这个地方是我开发设计的地方，有很多重要的仪器，所以相对的坚固一些，所以她会选择这里也是情有可原，李艺彤看向站在那里的昕冉，“主人的状态很不好，当时的我记得主人有和我说过我是怎么被制造出来的，所以我就想能不能挽救主人，通过类似的方法，通过我。”昕冉这样的说道。

“你吗？”李艺彤回想了一下，她记得是有通过3D打印来修复身体的案例，只是当时的自己应该不是3D打印所能解决的了吧，所以大概是重塑了身体结构吧，她看向了自己的身体上的那些皮肤，有些不太明显的光泽，“主人，会不会有些太仓促了，我说这些？”昕冉这样的说道，“无妨了，我可以感受到你的心。”李艺彤看向昕冉，轻轻地说道。


End file.
